Date D Ezio
|jname = 伊達Dエイジオ |rname = Date Di Eijio |ename = |first = |affltion = Void Dark Pirates Shichiko |ocupation = Pirate Captain |jva=Yukitoshi Hori |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = Unknown }} |devil fruit= }} Date D Ezio also known as Void King is the admiral of the Void Dark Pirates and one of the Shichiko. He one of the only people in history known to have the powers of two Devil Fruits that isn't a fusion Devil Fruit other then Blackbeard. He started out his pirate career as a member of the Roger Pirate before it was disbanded later join the Goldbeard Pirate before He left the crew and join the Lost Pirates then leave again and start his own crew and assassinated Goldbeard and Drayden at the Battle of Marineford Due to his actions, he can be considered the tertiary antagonist of the Impel Down Arc, and one of the main antagonists of the Marineford Arc, the Summit War Saga, and the remainder of the One Piece anime and manga overall. Appearance Orochi is an extremely tall man with long silver hair wearing a white shirt Personality When Ezio was an apprentice on Roger Ship he was quiet and reserve, however, he quite a shallow person and show to dislike Shanks Han and Buggy for their carefree behavior in Present Ezio possesses a complex personality; however, more often than not, he was described as "twisted" by a large number of people, including Goldbeard Shanks and Han Ezio possess an icy personality, he has displayed range of emotions so far is relatively limited. Wearing a threatening smirk, he enjoys hunting or fighting, watching the plans he has concocted succeed, and cornering his enemy or brutally attacking them and He is also known for his maniacal laughter and insulting friend and foe alike He is quite sadistic and has a strong lust for fighting such as he feels very excited facing against Hayate in his Demon Beast Form and fighting against Drayden. Ezio is extremely cunning deceptive and manipulative person he was able set an elaborate trap for Drayden and he got members of Marine to successfully capture Drayden and is also extremely cruel in the pursuit of goals. However Ezio doesn't let his lust for fighting get the best him as he show restraint and choose not to fight Shanks because he is not ready to face him just yet even though he was excited by the Idea of fighting him. Ezio is also very perceptive of people nature or flaw he point out any flaw and mistake on a person motives action or words He told Blackbeard not to waste time conversing and/or taunting his opponents in the middle of battle or else he will be struck gruesome injury. Abilities and Powers Ezioi is an immensely powerful pirate and was a former member of the Rogers Pirates and Goldbeard Pirates both Shanks and Han consider Ezio extremely powerful and someone that should not be underestimated and stated that his strength is already at a level of a Shichiko indeed He was able to clash evenly with Drayden Physical Abillities Ezio has an extremely high physical strength and endurance and possess incredible stamina and a high pain tolerance as shown he endure many attack from Whitebeard and Goldbeard Ezio is strong enough to defeat a number of Marine Vice Admiral Giant and clash evenly with the Admiral given them serious injuries and defeat one of Commanders of the Goldbeard Pirates Tactical Skills Ezio is extremely cunning and deverse he was able set an elaborate trap for Drayden and he got members of Marine to successfully capture Drayden. Devil Fruits Relationships Crews Lost Pirates Void Dark Pirates Category:Shichiko Category:Character Category:Pirates